1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit for the color decoder of a television receiver, in particular, for a multi-standard color decoder for processing of color television signals according to the NTSC-, PAL-, and the SECAM color television system.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It is known to join the components necessary for the decoding of the chrominance carrier and for the generation of the color difference signals into an integrated circuit, the so-called chroma-IC, which in particular comprises the color difference amplifier, synchronous demodulators, reference carrier oscillators, matrix circuits, amplifiers for the color difference signals, the line frequency PAL (phase alternation line)-- and/or SECAM (sequentielle a memoire) and phase-locked loop (PLL)--circuits. Such an integrated circuit is fed with the modulated chrominance carrier and the Sandcastle pulse and it provides at its outputs the two color difference signals (B-Y) and (R-Y). Such an integrated circuit of the type TDAC560 is described for example for a PAL-decoder in "Funktechnik" in the journal Funktechnik, 1979, No. 9, pp. t445 to t448. Such a circuit requires for problem-free operation and for the adjustment of optimum operation condition external components such as for example coils which can be balanced, adjustable with resistors as well as a quartz crystal as frequency standard for the reference carrier oscillator contained in the switching circuit, which reference carrier oscillator provides the reference carrier for the decoding of the chrominance carrier. Such external components are relatively expensive and have to be calibrated manually during the production of a color television receiver set.